Inter-Planetary Experimentation
by LordTenebrarum
Summary: A trip to her friends' home world leaves a drunken Blaze in the aroused, independent thighs of one Amy Rose.


**A/N: I'm back, watch me vanish for three more years before dropping another random erotica. Hope you enjoy though.**

A silent girl overlooks a world that isn't hers. That purple princess stoically observes a land nothing like her own; she was just there for a visit with old friends. One thing that persisted as a difficulty every time she came to this world was finding people. Surprisingly, a group of more or less vagabonds that wander about fighting for freedom wherever that oafish doctor was were a little hard to find. So, she started in Station Square. Blaze the Cat keeps her head pressed against a train window as she's sped towards the metropolis. At least one person should be in town, and if not, she could catch another train to the Mystic Ruins.

Some hours pass before she arrives in town, resourceless and homeless as many passers through the city are. Now if she recalls… Amy's house was just a short taxi ride downtown, and in no time at all she was there. Riding the elevator up to the fifteenth floor, Blaze fishes her Mobian key ring out. Amy had been so nice as to offer Blaze take the spare room to keep Mobius items, sleep, and relax. Knocking first, how courteous, she lets herself in.

Blaze was alone, for now at least. Amy seemed to be off wherever, maybe chasing after Sonic if she hadn't moved on from that. The purple cat rolls her eyes, but smiles. Her silly friend, so predictable, going after that, admittedly charming hedgehog. Shame her world's hedgehogs were so bland. After that skirmish with the two Eggmans… Eggmen? After that thing, Blaze found herself seeking hedgehogs everywhere, maybe that would get her mind off that blue hero. Was it a new thing for hedgehogs, or just an old thing for heroes? Why not both?

A few hours pass, getting situated in her bedroom before the front door opens. A young, although certainly grown up, pink hedgehog enters, her red dress being traded in for a more practical, yet iconic red shirt with white skirt. "Oh… Blaze!" Amy gasps, jumping backwards into the hall. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

Blaze smiles, apologetically. "Oh, yeah, I was in the world, figured I'd get a few things from my room. Sorry to frighten you though!" She blushes shyly as she pleas for forgiveness.

Amy shakes her head, grinning now that the initial shock is gone. "Hey, if I wasn't prepared to be surprised, I wouldn't have given you a key!" She laughs, letting herself back into the apartment. "Ya gonna be stayin' long? I don't mind."

"Maybe a week? Less if it's too inconvenient, really, I can go-"

"Blaze, Blaze, it's _fine_. I'm happy to have you here!" Amy insists, putting a firm hand on her friend's shoulder.

Blaze smiles. Why does Amy's hand feel so warm? She places her hand over Amy's, and replies, "Well, thank you so much, Amy. I appreciate this."

"Totally!" The cheery pink girl says, "Who do you wanna visit first?"

Blaze shakes her head, Amy had just gotten home and already she was ready to go out? When Blaze's royal responsibilities were over she needed the day to recover. They went out anyway though, to visit Cream and Vanilla, Blaze's first friends in that world. On the way back, the two decide to get dinner, and although most of the conversation was just catching up, one discussed between drinks was of note.

"So, Sonic is in Adabat, huh?" Blaze asks, repeating a gossip tabloid she had read on her phone earlier.

Amy shrugs, "I guess. I don't follow him much anymore."

Blaze's ears perk at this. "Really? You've moved on from him?"

"A hundred percent. I figured… He hasn't noticed me… _that way_, yet. I thought, 'Amy, you are young, in your prime. Humans would be going to college right now, growing, finding themself. Find yourself, girl!" Blaze smiles as her refill arrives. For such royalty, her strong ale was an interesting choice.

After the meal though, they returned to Amy's apartment by taxi. They were laughing at nearly everything the two said to each other, in the car ride, and on the way up the elevator. Falling onto the couch, the two sit closer than any princess should find herself with another person. As they sit, Amy almost leaning on Blaze, the two continue laughing at every silly thing the other drunkenly describes.

"Blaze, today was so much fun." Amy sighs, a dreamy tone in her voice.

"Yesss," Blaze replies, slurring her words. "We gotta hang out more, dude…" Amy spits out a laugh, and the cat giggles in response. "What's so funny?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you say 'dude!'"

"You damn Mobians and your hard alcohol. Ale is way weaker back in my world!"

"Oh my god! You swore! Today is just _full_ of surprises!" Amy laughs, resting her head on the cat.

"Well, I don't think I've ever seen _you_ this close to me before! Some might think you're courting me!"

"'Courting me,' yeah, that's classic Blaze there." Amy replies, not denying anything.

"Oh, ha ha. Mock all you want, but… I dunno, you're close to me, that's all." Blaze's train of thought drifts away as she notices Amy's hand slowly move to hold the cat down. "Really close?"

"Hey, Blaze?" Amy whispers.

"Uh, yeah Ames?" Blaze replies, unsure if her blush came from the drink or the hedgehog on her.

"You remember that time you kicked Eggman's robot and his ass?" Amy asks, hand slowly gripping Blaze's hip.

"Yeah?"

"That was hot as _hell_." Amy whispers, planting a kiss on Blaze.

Blaze is nearly stunned by the kiss, left blinking in shock. "Woah, hey, you beat Eggman up pretty bad too!"

"And how'd that make _you _feel?" Amy replied, grinning. Blaze was torn. Here she was, seeing that she found heroism attractive, but it was another damn hedgehog! Was it heroes or hedgehogs!? Amy laughs, "I'll take the silence as mutual feelings." Amy returns to kissing her feline friend, wrapping both arms tight around the purple pal. Blaze submits, but doesn't go in all the way. She kisses back, hands frightened on the couch.

After moments of Amy groping her friend, she stands, pulling Blaze up with her. "Come with me." Blaze obeys, silently following her daring friend to Amy's bedroom.

"Amy, I'm not sure about this…" Blaze starts, finally able to spit out.

Amy turns, shaking her head and pressing a finger to the kitten's lips. "Shhh, Blaze, we're too young girls at our prime. Let's have some fun together while you're in town."

Blaze hesitates, but smiles. "Alright. You, uh… You lead." She orders, letting Amy sit her down on the bed. Amy drops to her knees, and lifts Blaze's regal, fuschia dress. The soft, pale pussy's, well, pussy has grown a little wet, still shy at the prospect of this type of relationship with her pink friend. Amy leans in close, taking a deep sniff of her friend's slit. Then, a kiss. Soft, slow, with the tip of her tongue _just_ managing to slip in. Blaze immediately gasps, purrs, and finishes with a moan. These foreign sensations…

The taste of Blaze is like a starter's pistol for Amy, within seconds her hands are tight against Blaze's thighs and deep in her now completely wet pussy. "Mmmm, god, Blaze…" Amy moans, sending vibrations through the cat's body. A squirt of arousal shoots out of Blaze, quenching Amy's thirst, at least for a second. Immediately it's back, and Amy is going tongue deep in that white, soft slit.

"Amy…" Blaze wishes she had something to say, but she just can't find anything to get out. As her new lover puts two hands firm on her ass and waist, Blaze is pulled further against Amy's greedy tongue and lips. A shower of kisses fall upon those soft pussy lips, as Blaze is unable to resist: she plants her hands right on Amy's head. Finally, she figures out what to say, "You feel so good…"

Amy laughs. "Thanks. It's my first time." She whispers, hot breath shooting inside of Blaze. Then, she starts spelling with her tongue, only five letters, a B, then an L, then A, and Z, and finally, one long, curvy E. Blaze can't help it, she's so sensitive, so untouched, she can't help but yell, "Amy, I'm about to… Uhm, about to…!" She can't explain it, she doesn't want to say such improper words.

"Do it!" Amy shouts, before clamping her lips to Blaze's pussy. She's ready to get it all, and Blaze releases. That hot fluid shoots into Amy's mouth, quickly gulped down as Amy's grip tightens. Ecstasy pulls Amy backwards, and soon both are on the floor, Blaze's groin still glued firmly to Amy's lips. She's outen out on the floor, gripping the carpet tight as she's drained of fluid.

Finally, Amy breaks away. She reaches for her mattress, lifting it up to reveal… A blue dildo, shaped like a human's. "It's a Bad Mammal," Amy explains gripping it tight by the base. It's long, maybe too long for poor Blaze, but maybe that doesn't matter now. Amy presses that beautiful head to the tip of Blaze's pussy. As a quarter of the shaft is put in, splitting the tight Blaze open, Amy's pink fingers slowly creep around to the cat's asshole.

As the single digit starts playing with Blaze's butt, she begins pumping the giant rubber dick inside her partner. Amy, being hardly able to handle that enormous thing herself, knows it's like catnip, making Blaze go wild right about now. And she's right. Blaze is meowing, moaning, begging for more as she's double penetrated.

Amy climbs around, placing her groin right over Blaze's mouth. "Your turn, princess." She whispers, lowering her frothing pussy into the face of the cat. Blaze obliges, unleashing her hungry tongue into Amy's pink, hedgehog pussy. Sloppily, she slurps up the fluids of her hero loving lover, as the remainder of the dildo is forced deep inside of her. Oh, christ. It's so much! Amy can begin pumping it in and out, with a tempo only matched by the speed of her finger, now accompanied by one more.

Blaze is already so ready, she can't help but cum again. "Amy! It's gonna happen again!" she warns, before going wild on Amy's clit. Amy pauses from the new ferocity of her partner, suddenly feeling her orgasm approaching.

"Yes, get it. Get it now…" Amy sighs, ready to go when Blaze does. And go Blaze does, fluids pouring eagerly out of her pussy, coating that long, blue dildo. Amy sticks it right in her mouth, and can't help herself. She squirts inside of Blaze, spewing cum down the cat's throat. "Blaze!" She screams, savoring the success of their "experiment."

"Amy…" Blaze sighs, as Amy spins around to face her.

"Yeah, Blazey?" Amy asks back.

"Let's do this again sometime…" She answers, dropping her head flat on the floor.

Amy giggles, wrapping her arms around her princess lover. "Let's do this every time you visit!"

"Well, if that's the case, I'll be over a _lot_ more!" Blaze giggles, giving Amy a little peck on the cheek good night.


End file.
